zettobi
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: tobi isnt a good boy so zetsu decides to punish him WARNING: YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Tobi asks, "Jasmin?"  
Hidan twitches and wraps his hand around Tobi's neck "JASHIN!"  
Deidara walks in "Who's Jasmin un?"  
Hidan smirks and points accusingly at Tobi "The girl Mr. 'Good Boy Tobi' raped."  
".... Your god UN?" Deidara asks, "He's a girl named Jasmin that was raped by Tobi UN?"  
Hidan yells, "That's JaSHIN, JasMIN is a chick Tobi raped."  
Kakuzu walks in "Jasmin....is she rich?"  
" I have no clue." Hidan says as he shrugs his shoulders and lifts arms and continued, "Tobi just said he raped her."  
Kakuzu asks, "But isn't Jasmin the one you worship?"  
Hidan screams, "THAT'S JaSHIN DAMMIT NOW IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT UP I'LL FUCKING SACRIFE YOU ALL TO HIM!"  
Everybody laughs mockingly "Just try it..."  
Sasori walks in "What's all the fuss?" He asks.

Hidan stomps out to the room pissed as fuck.  
"What's his problem?" Sasori ponders out loud.  
"DANNA UN!" Deidara yells as he glomps Sasori. "He's mad because every1 says Jasmin un."

Meanwhile…  
Tobi glomps Hidan and whispers "Tobi's gonna rape you too if you don't keep quiet about Tobi's secrets....he he he"

Sasori whispers in Deidara's ear. "Soooo, What do you think Tobi's saying to him right now?"  
"Probably about when he raped that Jasmin person UN!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU FREAK!" screams Hidan as he elbows Tobi's stomach.  
Zetsu starts to come in from the floor. "WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? is Tobi not being a good boy?"  
The punch doesn't affect Tobi for some reason. "He he he" Tobi giggles as he hits a point on Hidan's head that knocks him out. Tobi then hears his sempai and freezes. ".... Uh, Tobi a good boy, Zetsu-san…Tobi thinks Zetsu cool."  
Zetsu smirks. "IT DOESNT LOOK LIKE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY. What shall we do? PUNISHMENT MAYBE?"  
Tobi stutters, "B-but, Hidan was mean to Tobi...."  
"HOW SO?" The dark side says, "What were you going to do Hidan?" The light side finishes.

"Tobi..Uh....knocked Hidan out...." says Tobi quietly.  
"IT DIDN'T SEEM LIKE THAT WAS ALL. No it did not is what we observe." Zetsu stated, agreeing with himself.  
Tobi tries the avoid the subject, "Tobi's a good boy...Tobi loves Zetsu....."  
"TOBI IS IGNORING OUR QUESTION." The dark says, with the light quickly agreeing afterwards, "Indeed he is."  
"Tobi.....Tobi is a bad boy" Tobi says guiltily and begins to cry.  
"What was Tobi going to do?" The light finally asks first with the dark finishing, "TO HIDAN OF ALL PEOPLE."  
"Tobi had to punish Hidan; he was spreading Tobi's secrets." Tobi says plainly.  
"HMMMMMM. What secrets?" Zetsu continues to prod answers from Tobi.  
"Tobi's secrets....." Tobi says, trying to make Zetsu drop the subject.  
Zetsu doesn't give in and walks closer to Tobi, the black personality saying, "WHAT ARE TOBI'S SECRETS?"  
Tobi begins to shake and breaks down his barriers. "Tobi....the other night raped a women because she hurted Tobi's feelings and insulted you."  
Zetsu begins a sort of discussion between himself. "HMMMM DID YOU KILL HER? You raped her..? That is unusual for Tobi."  
Tobi looked even more so guilty "Tobi killed her...Tobi sorry."  
Zetsu thinks for a moment. "HMMMM... WHERE IS HER BODY BUT FIRST....Tobi needs to be punished."  
"Tobi loves Zetsu........" Tobi said, trying to stray away from the subject.  
"TOBI STILL HAS BEEN A BAD BOY. He needs to be punished... but only by us" Zetsu says while agreeing at the last word.  
"Tobi has been a bad boy" Tobi agrees and asks. ".... Does Zetsu want her body?"  
"HER BODY IS NOT THE ONE I WANT CURRENTLY. It is... yours" Zetsu said, voice full of lust.  
"Tobi is yours...." Tobi says, giving himself up to Zetsu.  
Zetsu leans towards Tobi and licks his cheek with his black and pink tongue "PUNISHMENT." The black half says as it takes over.  
Tobi takes off his mask.  
Zetsu licks Tobi cheek again and then pushes him roughly on Hidan's bed.

"Oof...." Tobi says as he starts to unzip Zetsu's jacket.  
Zetsu begins to open his plant's jaws and tears off Tobi's jacket roughly. "BAD BOYS NEED TO BE PUNISHED FIRST. Then the fun will begin."  
"T-Tobi's a-a bad boy....." Tobi stutters a little freaked out by the plant jaw part.  
"AFTER THIS... Tobi will be a good boy again..." Zetsu says as Tobi's shirt is pulled off.  
"Will be a good boy again?" Asks Tobi as he lays there for Zetsu.  
"YES IF TOBI LISTENS AND OBEYS US.....he will be a good boy." States the two. And they smirk "SEE TOBI IS ALREADY TURNING INTO A GOOD BOY."  
"Tobi is?! Tobi happy!" exclaims Tobi happily.  
Zetsu rids himself and Tobi of their pants and boxers. "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO TOBI."  
Tobi asks "Tobi do all of the work?"  
"DID---" The black says before he is cut off by the white "that seems a suitable task for it."  
"Then why is Zetsu Danna on top?" wonders Tobi.  
Zetsu seems to have an argument in his head. "SINCE WE HAVE BEEN CONVINCED...." Tobi is lifted up. "Your turn Tobi."  
"Okay......." Tobi giggles and starts to undress and starts going in and out of Zetsu, not even stretching.  
Zetsu pants and then pushes Tobi down and into the plant thing which is now open and traps him there and licks him cheek. "MY TURN NOW PUNISHMENT IS OVER."  
Tobi asks. "Now it's time for fun?"  
"YES, you are a good boy now Tobi." They say.  
Tobi is overjoyed. "Tobi's a good boy....."  
Zetsu smirks and flips Tobi around and on the bed, and starts teasing Tobi in sensitive areas.  
Tobi moans. "Oooh, T-Tobi a G-good boy....."  
"Yes Tobi is a very good boy." Says the white as a tongue starts licking the base.  
"Ooooh, oh! T-Tobi is h-having fun....." Tobi moans.  
Zetsu takes Tobi into the black and white mouth.  
Tobi starts to squirm a little. "Oh, oooooohhhh, ahhhh, ooooh!!!!!!!"  
Zetsu puts fingers near Tobi's mouth. "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO"  
"As you say..." Tobi licks his first a couple of times, and then he starts to suck. "Is Tobi doing good?"  
"INDEED HE IS." The black half says as fingers are removed and placed near tobi's entrance.

"You know this will hurt Tobi."  
Tobi asks. "This will hurt Tobi?"  
"YES IT WILL BUT IT SHALL TURN BETTER" The black half says and puts the first finger in, stretching the muscles.  
Tobi cries out. "Ahhhh!!!!! Tobi hurts!!!!"  
"WE SAID IT WOULD…be patient Tobi." The white said, trying to calm Tobi down. Then sticks second finger in and stretches and spreads the fingers.  
Tobi starts to cry a little "Ahhhh!!!"  
"Be patient." The white half says and puts in third finger and wanders around looking for that bundle of nerves.  
"Ahah, ahh...." Tobi pants and cries.  
"Shhhhh..." White said and pokes and prods even more waiting for the cries of pain to turn into pleasure.  
Tobi moans out. "Oohhh....."  
"FOUND IT..." The black exclaimed and pulls out fingers and replaces them with the black and white member and thrusts slowly in and out.  
"Ahhh, oooh, oooh....." Tobi moans even more.  
"THAT'S A GOOD BOY TOBI...." The black said, taking control again. Then starts to pick up the speed and pressure.  
Tobi moans further. "Ooooh! Tobi a good boy, ahhhh....."  
"Is Tobi having fun? BECAUSE WE ARE." They both said, rather enjoying themselves.  
"Tobi's having fun, ohhhh..." came the reply.  
Zetsu brings a hand towards Tobi's member and begins to stroke with thrusts.  
Tobi: Ahhhh *eyes tear up a little* Ohhhhh, Zetsuuuuuuuu....  
Zetsu speeds up. "Uhhhhhhhh Tobi is making us feel so good. YES HE IS!"  
"Zetsu makes Tobi feel great.....AHHHH!!!"  
"WE ARE SUPPOSE TO..." The black says and leans in and licks Tobi's cheek, "Ohhhhhh... Ahhhhh..."  
"Ah, uh, ohhhh...."  
"Ohhhhhhh Tobi!!!!" They moan together and thrusts one last thrust into Tobi and spills out a white sticky liquid into tobi.

"Aaah, oooooohhh, uhhh..." Tobi moans further.  
Zetsu pulls out and moves to push Tobi to his climax, stroking faster and harder.  
Tobi squirms. "Ah, ah, ooooohhhhhh...." He breathes heavily.  
Zetsu smirks and rubs faster. Tobi is then pulled into a rough kiss.  
"Mmmmmmmm…" Tobi wraps his hands around Zetsu's neck.  
Zetsu moves his head down and envelopes Tobi's length in his mouth, sucking hard and fast while wrapping the black and pink tongue around it.  
Tobi squirms, his eyes starting to water a little more from how good it feels, and then Tobi wraps his legs around Zetsu's neck, "Oh, ooohhhh..."  
Zetsu hums lightly, causing small vibrations to form around Tobi.  
Tobi breaths even harder by this, it feels even better, "Aaaah, Zetsu, more, Tobi like...."  
Zetsu smirks and hums fast and louder, enjoying the reactions from their student.  
"Aaaaah!!! Oh, oooh!" Tobi tightened his grip around Zetsu's neck.  
Zetsu starts to move their head up and down the shaft, hastening their movements.  
Tobi finally starts to cum into Zetsu's mouth, the salty, sticky taste.  
Zetsu smirks and swallows the liquid. "TOBI TASTES GOOD. Indeed it does, does Tobi want to try?" the two personalities say.  
Tobi looks back at Zetsu, "Zetsu gonna let Tobi try?"

Zetsu kisses Tobi and opens his mouth, and frees the leftover cum escape his mouth and into Tobi's.  
Tobi continues kissing Zetsu, liking the salty taste; Tobi quickly pulls away, "Tobi likes it..." Then he went back to kissing him.  
Zetsu opens their plant jaws and puts Tobi in there with them tightly, careful to not hurt Tobi in the process.  
"Tobi's having fun is Zetsu" Tobi asks.  
Zetsu smiles his rare smile and kisses Tobi's forehead. "Yes we are Tobi..."  
Hidan wakes up to see Zetsu and Tobi on his bed. He crawls out of his room quietly. "Stupid Jashin Dammed....." he mumbles after he exits the room.  
Tobi hears Hidan cuss under his breath but doesn't know that it was Hidan, "Tobi heard something!"  
"Shhh... it was just Hidan..." The white one said as he stroked Tobi's head. "Now aren't you tired now? Let us get some rest...."  
Tobi looks at Zetsu's yellow eyes, "Yes, Tobi's tired...."  
Zetsu kisses Tobi's forehead, "sleep well..." before they, themselves, drift off into a deep slumber.


End file.
